


Dessert Would Look Good On You

by regala_electra



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regala_electra/pseuds/regala_electra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hard day of work, coming home (or just coming) is exactly what Kurt needs. Blaine has just the menu planned for his husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dessert Would Look Good On You

**Author's Note:**

> Future!fic. Inspired by the adorable **[Glee yearbook](http://shelf-life.ew.com/2012/04/04/glee-yearbook/)**

It’s in between doors—out of his office door and in front of the entry door leading to their townhouse—that he starts the process of letting work frustrations evaporation from his mind. Beyond that door is Blaine. Usually it’s Blaine and their son, but their son is spending his very first sleepover at his best friend’s house.

Admittedly, he’s only two blocks north, but it still feels so far away.

While Kurt’s reachable by email and phone as always for any work-related emergency (what with him being the boss and all), he has no plans of checking his phone for at least however long it takes to have some very real adult alone time, something that has significantly dropped off in the years since they adopted their son.

Before he gets his keys out, Blaine’s opening the door, his hair slicked back far neater than usual when he’s spending the entire day at home with Toronto. His fingers catch around Kurt’s tie before Kurt even notices it and Kurt is happy to be tugged inside, somehow managing to divest himself of his phone, keys, and etcetera by the entryway table before he’s pushed up against the now shut door.

“Hi,” Blaine says, crowding close. “How was your day, sweetheart?”

Kurt clamps down on the laugh that wants to rise out of his throat. His voice is airy when he tries to sarcastically respond. “Fine, _honey_. Are you keeping the pot roast warm in the oven for me?”

Blaine licks over the seam of Kurt’s lips before Kurt’s done speaking. He’s far too good with his tongue and Kurt happily loses himself in it, letting Blaine ruck up his shirt. His eyes close as Blaine’s hands smooth over his chest, dragging along sensitive spots on his rib cage.

“How about we skip to dessert,” Blaine says, hotly, lips drifting across the thin skin behind Kurt’s ear.

“What does that entail?”

“Sucking your cock. Fucking you.”

“In that exact order?”

Blaine’s grin is dark when he pulls back, opening Kurt’s belt. “Of course. Let me take care of you.”

Kurt can’t help the shudder at that. It means not something quick and dirty; it’s a promise of spending time exploring. Hopefully in their bed, god it’s been far too long. Blaine slips his hand under Kurt’s briefs, fingers wrapping around his half-hard dick.

“Oh fuck,” Kurt moans and Blaine laughs, muttering something about that being the idea.

“No whispering tonight, please,” Blaine says after pressing quick, hard kisses down the line of Kurt’s throat. “Just let go. Let me know how much you enjoy it.”

“I enjoy you,” Kurt says, recklessly grabbing Blaine’s ass and pushing him closer, so he can feel Blaine hard against him. Blaine looks up, eyes a little dazed and Kurt is again so damn happy. It makes his tongue loose and his brain a lot stupid because all he can offer is, “Your _ass_.”

“Mmm,” Blaine says, pushing against Kurt’s hands before sliding free and sinking to his knees. “Maybe later. After I fuck you. If you’re up for it.”

It’s a ridiculous thing to say when Kurt’s cock is free from his pants and Blaine’s sliding the tip against his lips. Carrying on a conversation is completely shot when Blaine starts licking in earnest, teasing Kurt to take charge and then just as easily moving away or dipping down to suck at his balls. 

Kurt should feel ridiculous too, with the position he’s in: his pants down to his knees, leaning against the door for support. But it doesn’t matter how he looks with Blaine now sucking him off in earnest, mouth completely full and it’s sloppy and urgent, exactly what Kurt hadn’t known he absolutely needs.

By the time he feels the finger pressing slick between his ass (and damn Blaine for having lube readily accessible, they know each other too well and surprise _really_ does it for Kurt), his orgasm is already building and he can’t help but let go, his hands curved across Blaine’s face, watching him swallow it all.

What Blaine can’t take, the little that spills out of his mouth, Kurt catches on his fingers.

Blaine pulls back noisily, almost pouting a little. “I wanted to open you up a bit.”

“Hey,” Kurt protests, because he’s been promised a long night of fucking and he is not letting it slip by, _they have the house free and can be as loud as they want tonight_ , “I’m not dead yet.”

His wet fingers brush along Blaine’s mouth and Kurt watches Blaine suck them off one by one. Fortunately his dick gives a half-hearted twitch in response so he knows with time, he’ll be good to go again.

Blaine rises, tilting his head to the side as though considering his options. He fake-sighs dramatically. “I _guess_ I could give you a long back massage until you’re up for round two.”

Kurt stumbles, pulling up his briefs and pants as he follows Blaine up the stairs to the bedroom. “I certainly would be grateful to my husband.”

Blaine strips him of his clothes and lets Kurt sink into the bed. “It’s better this way. I only put one travel-sized lube in my back pocket. Now I can really tease you until you beg.”

“Mmm,” Kurt hums, “You do love it when I talk.”

“I love a lot of things about you,” Blaine says, kicking off his shoes.

Kurt stretches his arms wide and as he watches Blaine get naked, which he does in a slow manner that is definitely a striptease. “Yes, you look _amazing_ , I hate that you get to run in Central Park without me because of my stupid job. I love your stupid _freckles_ that you’ve been getting because you haven't been using the right sunscreen. Now get over here.”

Never let it be said that Kurt is unwilling to fight dirty. Blaine loves it when he’s bossy.

But it’s not like Blaine isn’t willing to make demands of his own. “Turn around first.”

Blaine’s cock momentarily brushes against Kurt’s ass as he settles on Kurt’s thighs, keeping his weight more on his knees. It’s a good distraction as Blaine’s hands start kneading into Kurt’s back, seeking the knots Kurt knows have accumulated after a crazy week.

For all that Kurt is aching to be led into the next round, to feel himself fly apart on Blaine’s fingers and cock, he can’t help relax into the press of Blaine’s strong hands working over his tense back. “It’s okay if I drift off for a bit, right?”

Blaine bends over, this time letting his dick press hard against the cleft between Kurt’s ass. “I’m sure I’ll figure out a few ways to keep you interested.”

“You’re so good to me,” Kurt sighs happily.

“Likewise,” Blaine says, shamelessly rubbing against him for a bit before concentrating on working out the kinks between Kurt’s shoulders. 

He turns his head to face the doorway and almost bucks Blaine off of him when he realizes the door’s wide open.

“What is it?”

“We haven’t done this in a while.”

“Hey, I rubbed your shoulders last week when Mathilde almost ruined your latest presentation and made you work all evening to fix it.”

“No,” Kurt says, pushing back to encourage Blaine to keep moving his hands over his body. “I meant keeping the door open.”

“Well. That is the point of an adults-only night.” Blaine’s weight shifts above him as he bends down to plant kisses down the curve of Kurt’s back, starting at the topmost knot of his spine. “We don’t have to follow any of the rules.”

“Yes, we’re total badasses. Boring, incredibly busy, grown-up—” He’s cut off from furthering his sarcastic response when Blaine bites the curve of his ass above his thigh. Blaine’s mouth is hot and merciless, dragging everywhere with purpose.

“Hey don’t talk about my wonderful, talented husband like that.” Blaine’s dragging a finger along the rim, teasing, since it’s not slick enough, a perfect promise of _more_ and Kurt can’t help nodding his answer.

“I won’t. I should talk instead about my caring, dedicated husband.” Kurt smiles when Blaine leans over to grab the lube he so thoughtfully left on top of the bedside table.

“You should tell me how hot he makes you after all these years.”

“After all these years?” Kurt licks his lips. “He’s like dessert. Absolutely sinful.”

“I could say the same thing about my man,” Blaine says.

“You should. I bet he’d appreciate it.”

“Oh. Don’t worry. I’ll make sure he appreciates _everything_.”


End file.
